Breathe Again
by TheOnlyJenThatCounts
Summary: Hermione Granger was hiding the truth about what had happened to her during the war from her 'adopted' family. What happens when the truth is revealed and who is it that is able to finally bring the real Hermione back?


**Disclaimer** : Like all my other stories I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe and I make no profit from my writing. It's just fun!

 **Warning** : This story does contain adult themes and hints at unpleasant events although none are described in great detail.

* * *

 **Breathe Again**

She was trying to make herself some tea. However her hands were shaking so badly that she was making more of a mess than a calming beverage. "Bullocks." She cursed as the hot water she was pouring from the kettle splashed onto the counter instead of going into the chipped blue teapot in front of her.

"Here, let me do that for you," a familiar voice came from behind her. She sighed as the man took the kettle from her and shooed her over to the worn table. "Did you take your potion this morning?" He asked as he slid onto the bench across from her pushing the teacup to her.

Whiskey brown eyes met emerald for a second before angrily turning down to glare at her hands. "I don't want to become dependent on a potion, Harry. I need to work through this in order to get it under control. I will not be weak."

"Hermione, no one thinks you're weak," Harry said softly taking one of her hands into his. "In fact, you are the strongest witch I've ever met. You need to take the potion."

"No." Hermione growled as she pulled her hand back into her lap. "I'm going to do this without that bloody potion."

"Oh the shock Forge,"

"Cursing Gred,"

"Our little bookworm," Fred continued as he plopped down next to Harry grinning at Hermione.

"All grown up," George finished as he sat on the other side of Harry. "Never heard you curse before, Granger."

"You've never been on the run with her," Harry smirked. The twins gasped as Hermione flicked Harry off while the raven haired boy just laughed. "See, the innocence is all a cover." His face turned serious again when he saw that Hermione's shoulders had begun to tremor and not from laughter. "Dammit Mione, I mean it. Take the potion."

Hermione glared at him as both twins looked on in concern at Hermione. Before they could even ask, she waved her arm at them dismissively. "It's _nothing_. Harry, please drop it. I understand what can happen and dammit I am stronger than this. It's a _personal_ thing, Harry." She sent him a warning glare before forcing herself to smile. "I'm going to take my tea into the living room and read. Let Mrs. Weasley know to come get me if she needs help preparing lunch. Have a good day at the shop." She nodded to the twins. Hermione then stood and grabbed her cup, focusing all of her energy onto not allowing the small object to shake. Fred and George looked confused as they watch the petite witch slowly walk from the room.

By lunchtime Hermione's tremors had increased to include her entire body. The stubborn witch knew that she needed to take her daily potion but she really hated how it made her feel. Instead she secluded herself in a comfy armchair in the living room of the Burrow and ignored all attempts by Harry and Ron to talk to her. She knew by how Ron was watching her that Harry had told him about the incident that morning with the tea. She had almost snapped at them to stop it as they were starting to gather the attention of the remaining Weasleys. The boys were the only ones other than Bill and Fleur that knew what Hermione had gone through in the war and she wanted to keep it that way.

She didn't want to be more of a burden to the broken family than she already was. It had been only two weeks since the Battle of Hogwarts and the death of Percy Weasley. She still heard Mrs. Weasley crying every night when the others had gone to sleep and she had forced every single one of her children (biological or not) to live under her roof – at least for a while. Charlie had taken a long sabbatical from the dragon reserve to help his parents deal with the aftermath. The twins hadn't had much of a choice as their flat was still in shambles after the attack on the shop by Death Eaters. Even Bill and Fleur had been convinced to stay for the first week though both had desperately missed their cottage.

She knew that all of the Weasleys were having a hard time dealing with what had happened. George hardly let Fred out of his sight after he had watched his twin almost get squashed to death by a large wall during the battle. Ginny still had horrible dreams about the last year with the Carrows and kept reliving the scene of the war where a dead Harry was carried by Hagrid to the courtyard. But the Trio had the worst of it. The very first night back at the Burrow, they had gotten into a large fight with Mrs. Weasley that had surprised the rest of the Weasleys as Harry and Ron had bluntly told the woman that Hermione would be sleeping in their room. Mrs. Weasley had gone on to argue that it wasn't appropriate and what would others say? Ron had nodded once and said, "Alright then. We won't be staying here then." Molly had sputtered and sobbed, instantly agreeing to the Trio sharing a room.

Ginny had then lost her temper and demanded if they had become a triad (to the shock of her siblings) on the run which Harry had adamantly denied. He had even assured her that Ron and Hermione weren't a couple and never would be, with Ron shaking his head in agreement. Hermione had been unnaturally quiet the entire discussion as she absentmindedly rubbed her left arm. Charlie Weasley had noticed the movement and wanted to ask what was going on but he didn't think that it was his place – he didn't know Hermione as well as his brothers and sister and he didn't want to pry.

The Weasley family suspected that something horrible had happened to the young witch but none of them could get the girl to speak. She wouldn't join Harry and Ron when they told the family of their time finding the horcuxes. She wouldn't talk of her parents or what they were doing other than saying that they were in Australia and she would be going to get them after the last Death Eaters had been captured. They watched as Harry and Ron became extremely protective of Hermione; they would force her to eat, made sure that she got outside for fresh air; and in the rare event that they had to leave the Burrow, the small witch was always tucked between the two boys who had their wands ready.

Hermione sat herself down at her regular seat, across from Harry and Ron between Charlie and Ginny. When she looked up she saw that Harry was yet again watching her intently and Hermione sighed as she shook her head. Charlie lifted his eyebrow in question at how the boys were acting odder than usual today but decided not to get involved.

Mrs. Weasley took her seat. "Dig in everyone!" As the remainder of the family was at work it was a relatively small lunch but it was still delicious. Mrs. Weasley was well known for her amazing creations in the kitchen. Charlie watched as Hermione silently asked Harry to pour her some of the soup. Harry wrinkled his forehead in frustration and looked as if he wanted to whack Hermione upside the head with the ladle. Harry roughly put the bowl down in front of the blushing witch.

"So Hermione, have you decided if you'll return for your NEWTS?" Ginny asked as she took a bite of roll trying to ease the tension.

Hermione shook her head. "I think I'll take them at the Ministry. I don't think I can go back there." She said softly.

Ginny nodded in understanding. "I got an offer this morning from the Holyhead Harpies as seeker. Mum isn't too happy about it but I'm taking it. After last year and what they allowed to happen I don't think I want to ever be a student there again." Hermione quickly congratulated the redhead as the other three started to exclaim over the news. Lunch began to move forward, with everyone except Mrs. Weasley and Hermione talking about the latest Quidditch news.

"Dammit." Hermione breathed with an air of frustration and anger. Harry and Ron immediately heard the soft curse and looked up at the now crying brunette. The witch was currently trying to bring a spoonful of soup to her mouth but her entire arm was shaking so badly that the spoon was now empty, its contents covering the robes of the distressed woman.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked with concern. Charlie and Ginny turned just as Hermione's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Charlie managed to catch her as she fell backwards off the bench.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled.

"Ron, go get her potion! Charlie, take her to the sofa quickly!" Harry ordered as he and Ron jumped from their seats, Ron rushing up the stairs while Harry followed Charlie into the living room. After Charlie had laid the now completely shaking witch onto the sofa Harry pulled his wand out. "Langlock!" He spelled Hermione's tongue to the top of her mouth so that she wouldn't bite through it.

"Harry, what's happening?" Charlie demanded.

"She didn't take her potion this morning. She's having a magical seizure," the young wizard explained to the room. By this time Ron had returned with a small vial that contained a dark red potion. Harry heard Mrs. Weasley gasp as she recognized the liquid but he ignored her, quickly doing the countercurse for the langlock so that he could force the potion down Hermione's throat. As soon as he was finished he respelled the witch. Slowly the potion began to work its magic as Hermione's body started to stop shaking. "That was a bad one." Ron nodded with tears in his eyes. Harry, however, was angry. "I told her to take the damn thing but she was too bloody stubborn. She knows what happens when she doesn't take it."

"I know that, but it's Hermione. She doesn't like being dependent on anything," Ron said with a fond smile at the now sleeping witch.

"But what happens if this happens when we aren't there?" Harry demanded.

"We aren't always going to be there Harry," Ron said sadly. "Hermione is not going to let us control her life."

"Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, I want an explanation and I want it now," the boys jumped as they remembered that they were not alone in the room. Mrs. Weasley was looking fearfully at them. "That potion is only used on people who have been under the Cruciatus Curse for long periods of time." Charlie and Ginny gasped. "Why is Hermione taking it _daily_?"

Ron glanced at Harry who shook his head. "I'm sorry mum but it's not our decision to tell. Let's let Hermione sleep and then you can ask her." Mrs. Weasley was about to protest when Ron spoke again. "And if she doesn't want to talk about it then you won't pressure her. Not about this."

An hour later, Hermione was awake and had been informed what had happened. She sadly nodded and said they should probably know especially now that her secret potion was out. She asked Mrs. Weasley to hold a family dinner so that she would only have to say it once. Mrs. Weasley had agreed and sent out owls immediately.

* * *

Dinner was tense. Mrs. Weasley had explained in the owls what had happened to Hermione during lunch but she hadn't mentioned the potion. The group of redheads kept shooting concerned and curious looks at Hermione who adamantly kept her head down to her plate. She would not meet anyone's eyes and did not speak the entire meal. After the dishes had been cleaned and the leftovers put away everyone moved to the living room. Eight pairs of eyes watched Hermione as she nervously sat between Ron and Harry on the sofa both boys placing arms around her. They sat in silence for a while before Harry finally spoke.

"You all know that our time on the run wasn't pleasant," Everyone nodded. "However, we left out a major part of it. Bill and Fleur know most of it and we thank you both for keeping it to yourselves." Eyes darted to the couple who just nodded, though they noticed that Fleur had tears forming in her eyes. "Before we broke into Gringotts, I did something horribly stupid and I regret it to this day. I broke the Taboo," Harry's voice broke and Hermione grabbed his hand. "We were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. Hermione had flung a stinging hex at my face and they weren't sure it was actually us and we thought we might actually survive when Bellatrix," Harry growled the name with such venom that the Weasleys backed away, "noticed that we had the sword of Gryffindor."

"She decided that we had to have broken into her vault," Ron continued for him. "She wanted to question one of us. She couldn't harm Harry without getting in trouble and even if I was a blood traitor I was still a pureblood…" Ron stopped talking as the group started to realize what this would mean. Hermione stared at her feet so that she wouldn't see the looks of pity.

"She chose me of course," Hermione said in a small voice. "Who else would she pick? I'm just a useless Mudblood who stole her magic. It wouldn't matter if I died. And she would have fun torturing me. She _did_ have fun torturing me." Tears slid down her face. The Weasleys were all looking at her in horror. "When the Cruciatus didn't work to make me talk, she decided to use other means of persuasion. She started with a cursed knife," Hermione stopped speaking and with a shaking hand pushed her long-sleeved shirt up her left arm. She heard the gasps and cries of anger as the family saw the disgusting word carved into her skin for the first time. "It's why I always cover my arms." Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "When that didn't work either, she brought me to Gr-Greyback." Bill growled viciously, his eyes turning amber as he remembered what the werewolf had done to her.

Hermione couldn't continue the story, not without breaking down completely so she spared a glance at Harry and Ron who both nodded. "We don't have to say anymore," Harry said softly. Ron agreed, rubbing her back in calming circles. The Weasleys didn't know what to say. What could have happened that was worse than that? Hermione shook her head.

"I need it out but I can't tell them," Hermione said sadly shoving her head into Ron's shoulder. Harry shared a glance with Ron again and nodded.

"I managed to talk to Aberforth in the sliver of two-way mirror I had for some reason shoved into my sock. Dobby managed to get Luna, Dean, Griphook, and Olivander out to Shell Cottage. He helped us get up to where Hermione was being kept. We could hear all her screams the entire time down in the dungeons and we couldn't get to her. Greyback was _on_ her when we got to the top of the stairs," Harry's eyes were dark. "I killed him using Wormtail's wand. We managed to get our wands and get to Shell Cottage where Bill and Fleur helped us heal Hermione. Madam Pomfrey believes that she'll be taking the Nerve and Muscle Potion for the rest of her life. No one can tell us how she kept her sanity."

The family was quiet except for the sound of small sobs as they tried to comprehend what the brave woman had gone through. All of them were extremely happy that Mrs. Weasley had killed the insane LeStrange woman during the last battle.

"We won't judge you because you're a Demi," Charlie said quietly.

"Look at Bill,"

"He's one,"

"An ugly one,"

"But that's not his fault,"

"And we still love him," The twins finished with a grin.

Hermione finally lifted her head and gave a sad shake. "Thank you, but I'm not a Demi-wolf." The three stared back at her confused.

Fleur's eyes had widened with realization. "But you zaid that the 'otion vas because of Ron." Her voice cracked as Bill grabbed her hand.

"I'm not sorry we lied," Ron said roughly. "It was a lie everyone would easily accept if people found out about the other potion she needed. You all assumed we would be together so no one would question it." Fleur nodded in understanding. Bill said nothing as he had known the second Hermione was in his house that his little brother was lying about why Hermione had needed the Morning After Draught. It was a side effect of being a part-werewolf.

"But you said Greyback…"Charlie started but shut his mouth as his mind connected the dots. Hermione gave a silent sob as she pleaded with her eyes for them to understand. Suddenly Charlie stood and punched the wall by the fireplace. The twins seemed to have grasped what wasn't being said as their faces contorted in fury.

"It's a good thing,"

"You killed him Harry."

Mrs. Weasley, who had been quiet the entire time, stood up and pulled Hermione into a giant hug, tears racing down her cheeks. "Oh you poor girl," Molly cried. "You amazingly brave girl. To go through all of that and still jump right back into fighting. You are so incredible Hermione Granger." After that Hermione was passed from Weasley to Weasley as everyone hugged her and gave her support. They were sitting back down when Mrs. Weasley spoke again. "This is why you stay with her." She nodded to Harry and Ron.

They both nodded. "Every night since the Manor, Hermione has had horrible dreams. It's easier if we are there when she wakes up." Ron explained his hand reaching for Hermione's.

"I don't know what I would do without them," Hermione softly admitted.

"Hermione, dear, what about your parents? Surely they'd want to know." Mrs. Weasley asked. She was shocked when Hermione gave a loud sob and began to cry again. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione as Ron glared at his mother.

"Hermione knew that if she went with me on the hunt then Voldemort would probably go after her parents to find out if they knew where we were," Harry began as he pulled Hermione closer into his body. "To protect them she erased herself from their memories and sent them to Australia." Yet again the entire family was shocked into silence. "They don't even know that Hermione exists."

"Oh I am so sorry my dear child," Mrs. Weasley whispered. "I want you to know that you'll always have a home here with us and you'll always have family. We all love you so much."

"Thank you," the small witch answered. She took a deep breath and then shook herself. Suddenly she straightened her spine and forced herself to look each person in the eye. "Please, I know this is a lot to take in so suddenly but whatever you do, please don't look at me with pity or treat me with kid gloves. I'm strong enough to get past this; it just may take me a little bit." With that she squeezed both Harry's and Ron's knees and pushed herself up off the couch. "Well I'm done for the night, thank you all for listening. I'm very sorry if I've burdened you with this information. I had hoped that you all wouldn't need to know but I do feel better as selfishly as that sounds. Goodnight everyone."

The group remained there for a while after Hermione had left the room all of them trying to understand how she could have lived through everything she had with only a few people with the knowledge of what had truly happened to her. Molly and Arthur promised themselves that they would make sure Hermione always felt loved and welcomed in their home. Ginny promised to stop being so jealous of how much time Harry was spending on the brunette – she finally realized that Hermione is not a threat to her relationship as Ginny would do the same for any of her brothers. Bill decided to invite Hermione over more – he knew that Fleur loved having the intelligent witch over and he enjoyed their lively debates on nearly every subject. The twins promised to make the small beauty laugh – truly laugh – at least once a day. Charlie made the decision to stay home just a bit longer and get to know the real Hermione – he would be honored to be able to call such a woman a true friend and not just an acquaintance thanks to his baby brother. Harry and Ron just thought of the Hermione that they knew before the last year and they hoped beyond hope that they would see her again instead of the broken shell they were watching now.

* * *

The confirmation she had been waiting for arrived just days after Harry's birthday. The last known and wanted Death Eater had been captured and convicted. She knew that finally her parents would be safe to return to England. The Weasleys were elated when they heard Hermione literally squeal with delight when she told Harry about the letter she had received from Kingsley. She immediately began planning her trip to Australia and what spells she would need in order to reverse the modified oblivate that she had placed on her parents. She confirmed what city their new dental practice was in and packed her trusty beaded bag with everything she would possibly need for the next few weeks.

She had explained that she would probably need some time down there but she would remember to write them constantly. "I can't just go for a week or so. I mean I am going to be telling them that more than the last year of their lives was basically a giant lie – well honestly they may actually kill me." Hermione tried to joke as she realized the enormity of the matter.

"I still don't understand why one of us can't go with you," Harry grumbled again.

"Because you and Ron just started Auror training," Hermione said patiently. "I can't ask you to take off for who knows how long and risk your placement."

"But what about –" Ron started.

"I will remember my potion, Ronald." Hermione interrupted as she already knew what Ron was going to say. "And I haven't had a seizure in weeks. I need to learn to cope without you two."

"Charlie offered to go with you," Harry reminded her.

Hermione blushed slightly as she thought of the handsome dragon tamer. They had gotten pretty close since the family had found out about her treatment at the Manor and Hermione was starting to feel less than sisterly feelings towards the man. "I can't ask him to drop everything like that. Plus I know that he was planning on returning to the reserve in a few weeks." Hermione pushed a wild curl out of her face. "I promise that everything will be fine. I will owl you once I get there and I will write tons. If I can get a permit from the Australian Ministry, I will have their fireplace connected to the international Floo. I know the Burrow is already connected thanks to Charlie's job so I'll be able to visit or you can come see me."

"Just promise us that you'll be careful," Harry said pulling her into his arms.

"And that you'll let us know if you need anything at all," Ron added.

"I promise. Now you two have a double date to get ready for. Ginny and Luna will not be pleased if you are late," Hermione said pushing the two out of their room. Two days later, Hermione was gone. Charlie was slightly surprised to feel a pang of regret and disappointment when the wild haired witch had portkeyed out of their living room. He groaned when he noticed the twins smirking knowingly at him – it was going to be a long night.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Hermione had left and the Weasleys were all sitting down for breakfast when Mrs. Weasley noticed that her other 'adopted' child was missing. "Ron, where is Harry this morning?"

Ginny was the one that answered. "He got an owl about an hour ago and immediately disapparated out. Didn't even get properly dressed." She blushed a deep red when she realized what she had said and who she had said it to. Four of her six overprotective brothers were staring at her with their mouths dropped opened.

"And how _exactly_ do you know that Ginerva?" Molly asked with a frown.

"Er…" Ginny stuttered and looked at her hands.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, where have you been sleeping?" Molly demanded.

"In my bed." Ginny answered truthfully.

"And where dear sister,"

"Has the Boy-Who-Is-Going-To-Be-Murdered,"

"Been sleeping?" The twins questioned her.

"Err…also my b-bed." Ginny whispered.

"GINERVA WEALSEY! How dare you – in my own house – I'd never – I taught you better than that!" Molly screeched. "Not finishing school. Sleeping with your boyfriend before marriage. I thought that you –" But what Molly thought would never be heard as she was interrupted by the stag patronus of the wizard that was currently in a lot of trouble at the Burrow. The beautiful silver creature walked onto the table and stopped in front of Ron. They were all shocked when the terrified voice of Harry came out of the creature.

"Ron, get to St. Mungo's now! Emergency entrance! HURRY! It's Hermione. Ron HURRY!" Ron was out of his seat before the Patronus had finished speaking and was racing to the floo. Of course, the Weasley family that was present immediately followed Ron as he shouted for the emergency floo of the wizarding hospital.

When they arrived they saw the messy black mop of hair attached to the shaking shoulders of the Boy-Who-Lived sitting in a chair in the waiting room surprisingly being left alone though the other occupants were openly staring. "Harry," Ron called and the young man lifted his head his eyes red and tears flowing down his cheeks. The Weasley brothers felt a stab of anger as they realized that Harry was not wearing a shirt and they remembered where he had slept the night before. This anger turned quickly to fear and concern when they noticed that his chest and pants were completely covered with blood.

"Harry! Are you ok?" Ginny cried out as she raced to the broken man.

"It's not my blood," Harry croaked out.

"Oh gods, 'Mione?" Ron asked eyes wide in terror. Harry nodded and broke into sobs. Ron pulled at his hair. "What happened, Harry?"

Harry just continued to sob into his hands. The Weasleys were terrified at what would cause someone like Harry Potter to completely breakdown, especially in public where there were reporters everywhere.

"Harry, what happened with Mia?" Charlie asked. The twins both put hands on his shoulders to support him. They had guessed correctly that their older brother was falling in love with the smart witch.

"Oh god, the letter Gin, the letter this morning," Harry closed his eyes and rocked his head back to rest on the wall. "It was a su-suicide letter. _Her_ suicide letter." Harry broke down again as Ron swore loudly. There were multiple cries of outrage and disbelief. Hermione Granger, THE Hermione Granger, would never do something so awful. It had to be wrong – Harry had to be wrong. "There was s-so much blood. I have no idea if she'll l-live. B-blood was everywhere and she w-was in the middle of it. I couldn't feel a p-pulse, Ron, I couldn't feel a pulse."

Charlie felt as if his world was ending. He had finally managed to break through the tough wall that Hermione had erected around herself and he was getting to know the amazing woman that she was. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it. He had been planning on asking her to keep in touch when he returned to Romania and wanted to see if there was any chance she'd be interested in pursuing a different kind of relationship. He felt as his knees gave out and he fell to the floor. He felt as Fred and George put their arms around him and tried to remind him to breathe.

"Why? Why would she do this?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "I thought she was getting better."

"They found them anyway." Harry spat, anger taking over him. "Everything she did to save them and the fucking bastards found them anyway. Not even two weeks after she fucking took their memories and sent them to another fucking continent. She was still at the Burrow with us while her parents were being tortured to death. We hadn't even left yet. The assholes left her a vial with the memories of the attack hidden in their house for when she returned to them. They found them anyway." Harry pulled at his hair viciously and banged his head on the wall. "She's gone through all of this just because she was my fucking friend and I couldn't protect her." His anger dissipated as he yet again cried. Ginny pulled his head to his shoulder and was whispering in his ear.

Hours later and they still hadn't received any word on how Hermione was doing. No one had moved other than to let Bill know what had happened or to use the restroom. The Demi-Wolf had had to be restrained when he had heard that the healers had yet to update them. He had to finally admit that his wolf deemed Hermione as pack and was very protective of the witch – she was literally like his sister as far as the wolf in him was concerned.

"Mr. Potter?" A tall blonde wizard was walking towards the group with a clipboard and he gestured for Harry to come over away from the family. He nodded to Ron who stood and followed Harry.

Charlie and his family watched with bated breath as the man talked to Harry and Ron. They felt relief when Harry visibly relaxed and Ron pumped his fist into the air. Ron grabbed Harry into a hug and the two men cried with happiness. Harry quickly said something to the healer who looked at the large group of redheads and nodded before Harry was dragging Ron down the hall and through the large doors presumably to see Hermione.

"I assume you all are the Weasleys?" The group simultaneously nodded. "I have been asked to inform you that Miss Granger will survive." You could feel the relief rush off of them at the news. "We will be keeping her here for at least another week. She did lose quite a bit of blood and it was a very near thing – if Mr. Potter had been any later we would not have been successful. As it were, due to the Nerve and Muscle potion she receives daily, we will have to take her healing at a slower rate than normally. I would greatly recommend that she take an Anti-Depressant Draught daily and see a certified mind healer once or twice a week. Until there is improvement with her mental stability I would not recommend she be left alone for long periods of time just yet. With everything else I have been informed of about Miss Granger's past, this may take a bit of time for her to become normal again."

"We will take care of her." Charlie declared strongly. The others only nodded. They knew that they would do anything to bring life back to Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione had been out of the hospital for three months now and she had to admit – the Weasleys and Harry Potter were driving her up the bloody wall. She had understood the pain that she had put them through and she honestly felt horrible for it but she was doing everything that the Healers had asked her to. She took her daily potions, ate healthy foods, exercised every day, kept a journal to record her emotions and fears, and she was seeing a very lovely mind healer twice a week without fail. She thought that she was doing better though her family wasn't sure they agreed with her. Sure she was gaining weight back, she was finally talking about what all had happened, and she laughed at least once a day if not more but she still wasn't Hermione to them.

Her eyes didn't have the same passion or drive that they held before. Her laugh wasn't as carefree and deep as it had been. She didn't have the desire to pursue a real career and she pushed off taking her NEWTS which everyone knew were important to her. She actually didn't plan for the future at all – no career, no schooling, and no relationships.

Charlie wanted the witch he had fallen in love with back. He hadn't admitted to her yet that he was crazy for her or that he wanted to have a relationship with her. He didn't think he should until she was her again. He was determined to get her back. Every night he would meet her in the living room with an extra cup of tea and they would sit together, either reading silently or having lively debates and discussions. He would grin in victory anytime he got the woman to laugh loudly and his skin would burn whenever she would gently touch him.

It was a cold night in November when he sat down with a large sigh. "What's wrong Char?" Hermione glanced up from her book and was surprised to see that Charlie hadn't brought them their nightly tea. When Charlie didn't answer her, she squeezed his knee. "Charlie?"

"I got a letter from the reserve." Charlie pinched his nose. "I need to return no later than the 1st of December or my position will be filled."

Hermione was confused by this. "I thought you wanted to go back. You love the reserve. And I know you miss your dragons."

Charlie nodded. "I do miss them and I miss my job. However, I'll also miss you." Hermione's heart skipped a beat and she suddenly couldn't look at Charlie's face.

"I'll miss you too Char," Hermione said softly. "But you would hate staying in England without your fire-breathing lizards. Plus you were just complaining this morning about how bloody cold it is here."

Charlie chuckled. "That's because it is bloody cold here." They sat in silence for a bit before Charlie spoke again. "You know," be began, looking at his feet his face slowly getting redder, "you could always come with me."

"What?" Hermione asked flabbergasted.

"If you wanted to that is." Charlie quickly added. "I know we have a position for researcher right now and I know that you aren't sure what you want to do right now but it could be something you could try and I know that you'll be amazing at it just like you are at everything else and –"

"Char, you're rambling." Hermione giggled.

"Sorry."

"I'll do it." Hermione said suddenly.

"What?" Charlie sat up so fast he nearly flung himself off the sofa. "You'll come with me?" Hermione nodded carefully. "That's amazing!"

The next morning they told the rest of the family the new plan and apologized that because of how long Charlie had remained at home that they wouldn't be able to see them for Christmas or New Years' but they would try to get back for Ron and Harry's graduation from Auror training in the spring. The twins were the only ones that were excited by the news – they both knew exactly who would bring back the old Hermione and why it would be Charlie to be the one to do so. Neither Fred nor George could understand how their family had been so blind to not see the love blooming between the burly tamer and the bookworm. It was the only reason that neither boy had tried to court the witch themselves.

* * *

Auror graduation came upon them fast and the family was extremely proud to be able to congratulate both Ron and Harry as new Aurors. They were gathered in the backyard of the Burrow for a large party when suddenly a happy voiced cried out. "Harry! Ron! I am so proud of both of you!" Heads turned as a beautiful, extremely tan witch grabbed both men into a large hug. "I am so sorry we're late – an idiot of a newbie forgot to double check the gate on the Hungarian Horntail. Do you know how hard it is to get a Horntail back into its pen let alone one that's in heat? It was horrendous."

"HERMIONE?" Both boys yelled in shock. They hadn't recognized the witch and it had only been a few months since they had seen her.

"Of course, who else would it be?" Hermione shook her thick curls. "Honestly, did you both forget me?"

"You look, well you look bloody amazing," Ron sputtered as Luna laughed at her boyfriend's tact. "I mean Romania is obviously doing you some good."

"It really is. It's absolutely beautiful there and the dragons are amazing. Just last week I got to help a small Ridgeback learn to use its wings properly. Oh and I rode one of the Opaleyes. So much better than the last dragon we rode – that was terrifying, remember?" Hermione giggled.

"Thanks for leaving me all the damn paperwork, Mia," Charlie growled at the bubbly witch though everyone could see it in his eyes that he was amused. Hermione laughed at him and stuck out her tongue. Charlie then proceeded to toss her up onto his shoulder and started to walk away, "I think I'm going to just drop this lazy bum off in the pond. Be right back."

The group watched in amazement as Hermione laughed even harder as she tried to get Charlie to put her down. Suddenly Hermione produced her wand – from where they had no idea – and they laughed as she sent a small stinging hex to Charlie's arse. Charlie dropped Hermione who then began to run back to the party guests as Charlie chased her. "Sorry guys, he just doesn't know when to stop," Hermione said, her face lighting up with glee. "He's like a giant kid." Hermione used her hand to push her hair out of her eyes as she panted slightly.

"You weren't saying that last night," Charlie said smugly as the twins catcalled. "Well at least not the kid part." Hermione blushed and smacked Charlie's arm. "What? Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry love." Eyebrows raised at the sentiment. "I was supposed to tell you all that Mia and I are dating. And I may have possibly asked her to marry me." There were gasps of delight.

"And?" Ginny asked, trying to look at Hermione's hand.

"I said yes of course!" Hermione laughed as Ginny attacked her with excitement. "Oh and I've taken on a position as head researcher at the reserve so looks like we'll be staying in Romania. And I completely forgot to mention that I'm off _all_ potions. I found that getting a good nights' sleep, exhausting my muscles daily, and meditating is keeping the shaking down to a minimum." Hermione added with a grin. "Told you I could do it." She said happily her best friends.

"You're back." Harry said in awe. Ron's eyes were moist again.

"I think we've already established that Harry," Hermione said rolling her brown eyes.

"No 'Mione, _you're_ back," Harry said again taking her hand. "We've missed _you_."

"Oh," Hermione blushed. "Yeah I really think I am. I can finally breathe again."

The End.


End file.
